Canada
Canada is a country in the northern half of North America. Its ten provinces and three territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 9.98 million square kilometres (3.85 million square miles), making it the world's second-largest country by total area and the fourth-largest country by land area. Canada's border with the United States is the world's longest land border. Canada is sparsely populated, the majority of its land territory being dominated by forest and tundra and the Rocky Mountains; about four-fifths of the country's population of 35 million people live near the southern border. The majority of Canada has a cold or severely cold winter climate, but southerly areas are warm in summer. Links To Peel Peel revealed on his 12 August 1995 (BFBS) show that he picked up his father and step-mother in Quebec during the Sixties and drove them to America on a road trip. In an article published in the collection 'De Capo Best Music Writing 2005', Tom Roche recounts how Peel made a hasty departure from the United States and crossed into Canada in early 1967 (under the name John Robert Parker), fleeing a clampdown on hippies by a local sheriff in San Bernadino, California. Peel then flew back to Britain. Da Capo Best Music Writing 2005, p187. However, Peel in an interview with the Record Collector, published in October 1991, claimed that he flew to Chicago from California using his two middle names and then flew to the UK booked under his real name. https://twitter.com/johnpeel3904/status/1081628137178443776 When Peel returned to the UK, he found that among his DJ colleagues on the pirate rado ships and later at the BBC were a number of Canadians, including Mike Lennox on Radio London, and Dave Cash and Duncan Johnson on Radio One. In the 1970s and 1980s he befriended and admired David "Kid" Jensen. Many Canadian artists made an impact on the international music scene during the 1960s and 1970s. Some were featured in Peel's playlists, from singer-songwriters like Joni Mitchell, Leonard Cohen and Gordon Lightfoot to rock bands such as Steppenwolf (described by Wikipedia as a "Canadian-American" rock band, because it was formed in Canada and its core members were Canadians) Guess Who, Rush and The Collectors. Among them was a singer who became one of the DJ's lifelong favourites - Neil Young. In 1978, Peel surprised Sheila with a weekend trip to Toronto, where he took her to the Niagara Falls and unexpectedly met Dire Straits. Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi edition, p364. Sessions The following artists from Canada recorded sessions for the John Peel Show: *3 Inches Of Blood: (1 session, 2003) *Barcelona Pavilion: (1 session, 2003) *Blizzard Boys: (1 session, 2003)'In The Mix' on 15 July 2003. *D.O.A.: (1 session, 1984) *Do Make Say Think: (1 session, 2000) *Eric's Trip: (1 session, 1993) *Godspeed You! Black Emperor: (1 session, 1998) *Huevos Rancheros: (1 session, 1995) *Jale: (1 session, 1994) *Joni Mitchell: (1 session, 1968) *Kid Koala: (1 session, 2000) *King Biscuit Boy: (1 session, 1971) *Leonard Cohen: (1 session, 1969) *No Means No: (2 sessions, 1988-1989) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: (1 session, 1993) Festive Fifty The following artists from Canada had Festive Fifty entries for the John Peel Show: *Blizzard Boys: Ain't No Stoppin' This #48 (2003 Festive Fifty) *Godspeed You! Black Emperor: Hungover As The Oven At Maida Vale #21 (1999 Festive Fifty) *Neil Young: Cortez The Killer #12 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Like A Hurricane #08 (1977 Festive Fifty) / Like A Hurricane #48 (1978 Festive Fifty) See Also *Countries *David Jensen *Rush External Links *Wikipedia ;Footnotes Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Maps